The Fur Growing Tree
The Fur Growing Tree is episode fourteen of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise Mr. Remy thinks he has just discovered a brand new tree and he's having a tree expert come to take a look at it. But Alfred is suspicious and attempts to study it- if he can get past Mr. Remy! Summary Milo tries to wake up a very sleepy and cranky Alfred. He and Camille have come to remind him that they were going to go fishing early this morning, but Alfred points out it's only 6:00 am. Camille insists that they give him some time and tells Milo to calm down, but he's so excited as he informs her that he doesn't even really care about the fishing part- but the food he packed. Eventually Alfred gets up and they leave to go out to the lake when they find Mr. Remy putting up logs to block the path. They ask why he is doing this and he refuses to let them through, accidentally revealing that he found an amazing discovery. Milo insists that they only want to fish so it should be fine, and Alfred asks to know what his "discovery" is. Mr. Remy almost comes out and tells them but he stops himself before he can. Being forced to leave, the trio overhear him mention that a Tree Expert will be coming along soon and with nothing better to do, Milo opens up his pack and starts eating lunch. Alfred claims they might still be able to go fishing though, if they can determine what it is Mr. Remy is hiding from them. The trio sneak nearby to keep an eye on him until he leaves so that they can sneak through, but they are exasperated after he begins drifting off to sleep. They try to purposely make him leave, with Milo hooking a sandwich onto the lure and throwing it out, making sure to pull Mr. Remy away in another direction; even though he is a bit disappointed in not being able to eat it. With the adult gone, they hurriedly rush past his blockade to find fur covered trees nearby and begin to observe them. Milo takes a picture of it is Alfred notes that the fur only reaches a certain height. He and Camille begin to observe the trees again and Alfred takes a sample while Milo enjoys the remainder of his lunch. As Alfred deems the furry trees to be a clue, the trio are forced to run and hide after the noise they make starts to alert Mr. Remy to their presence. In his hurry Milo leaves behind everything from his lunch, which Mr. Remy finds and helps himself to as the distraught Milo can only watch from a distance; Alfred and Milo being forced to keep him quiet. Which doesn't help when a bug comes by and stings him, followed by hurting his hand against one of the roots they observe when the coast seems clear. After Alfred gets a picture and deems the roots to be clue two, the trio are once again forced to run away when Mr. Remy begins coming after them, but he trips over the thick roots, allows them to get away without any trouble. They head to Hedgequarters to overlook what they have so far. But as this is going on, Milo appears to be really itchy suddenly, and they observe him as he tries to find a means of making the itching stop- including rubbing his back against something. This inspires Alfred while they overlook their pictures again, and he notices how the furry trees start at one location and travel as far back as the lake. He then notices a hair on Milo's back after Camille snaps at him for scratching himself so much, and something dons on him. The trio head back to speak to Mr. Remy when they find a crowd gathering around him, explaining his amazing discovery. Alfred claims that they have identified the tree so they shouldn't waste their time listening to him, then he asks to show Mr. Remy what he found out. Mr. Remy tells why, when and how the moose hair wound up on the trees Suddenly, the crowd leaves until Mr. Remy gets them to stop. He insists they cheer for Alfred for solving the mystery of the trees, just as the tree expert shows up to look at them. This causes Mr. Remy and Alfred to begin laughing. Quotes *Milo: "But we're going fishing..." *Mr. Remy:'' "Not today..."'' --- Trivia *Despite a few moose being shown as Alfred explains why they rub on trees. Only one moose has appeared during the series, that being Winston. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Milo's bangs coloring is altered. *While Mr. Remy whistles building his barricade of logs, his mouth isn't moving like it should be. *Camille looks very small in comparison to Milo and Alfred during the big group shot when everybody walks behind Alfred as he explains the results of his search. *At one point during the moose showing in the explanation, it looks brown at first, but for a moment while going into the water, its fur is the same colour as Winston's. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-03-11-10h14m30s7.png|First clue is a fur sample. vlcsnap-2012-03-11-10h15m46s249.png|Our second clue are root scratches. vlcsnap-2012-03-11-10h17m41s126.png|And our last clue, trees are along the path to lake. Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images